Trapped By Diamonds
by GleeAddict98
Summary: Blaine is trapped in a strange diamond room. At first he doesn't remember much but as he starts recalling memorys he realizes where he is and that he needs to get out and find his family.


He was surrounded by millions and millions of glistening dimonds. They covered the walls of the chamber he was incased in.

Blaine was not the type to worry, instead he just looked up at the gleaming crystals in wonder.

How he got there, he didn't know but it was beautiful.

Blaine was stunned into utter silence.

The crystals shone bright patterns, cascading down the walls.

The pictures seemed to move, making them all the more real.

The images ranged from winged angels to sports cars and microphones.

They stayed for about a minute each then faded into some unknown world outside of this glaz prison.

Blaine continued to stare up at the sky full of shimmering jewels.

Suddenly his head filled with an old memory, it was of a time before he found him self here.

_He saw a child... his child... she had his hair, it came down in hundreds of ringlets, shadowing her tiny face, brushing against her rosey little cheaks. _

_He searched the memory; he heard a voice, "Aadi? Di? Di are you in there? Blaine? have you seen Aadi?"_

Blaine wanted to answer the calming voice in the other room but he couldn't find his own voice.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you and Aadi hiding from me?... Oh very funny, I _will_ find you, you know."

The voice suddenly entered the room he was in. It belonged to a lanky young man with auburn hair, set perfectly in place. He had on a navy blue vest covering a white collared shirt and black skinny jeans. Blaine was stunned, he was beautiful.

The handsom boy stepped forward, scooping Aadi into his arms.

"Blaine you scarred me, your not very good at hiding you know."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, "so 'Blaine' was his name, he loved the way it sounded on the young man's lips."

Aadi began to cry, "Blaaaaine you forgot to feed her again," the man whined.

Blaine laughed, but no sound came out.

The man looked at him in confusion.

Suddenly it came back to him ; the young man standing before him holding his beautiful baby was his husband, Kurt.

He tried to shout, "Kurt!" Nothing came out. He tried again, "_Kurt_!" Nothing.

He let out a broken sob, a tear streaming down his face.

Another memory.

_"What should we name her?"_

_Kurt held their new baby girl in his arms, having just finished signing the adoption papers._

_They were on their way home._

_Blaine side glanced at him, "your the one with the extensive collection of baby name books Kurt." He smiled, "what do you think?"_

_Kurt sighed, "none of them are for this baby."_

_Blaine smiled wider. _

_"Kurt this is not the end only the begining. She will still be with us in the morning and I will never stop loving you, you can chose the name tomorrow."_

_Kurt's eyes widened, "Blaine your a genius!"_

_"I am?"_

_kurt smiled playfully, "Yes Blaine, I have a name."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm getting to that; you know how you said this is the begining? Well that should be her name; begining!"_

_Blaine looked at Kurt skeptically, "Kurt you want to name our daughter begining, as nice as that sounds, begining is not really a name for a baby." He glanced at Kurt._

_Kurt just laughed, "no silly-"_

_"yeah I'm silly," Blaine retorted. _

_Kurt ignored him, "Aadi."_

_Blaine's eyes widened slightly, "Aadi?"_

_Kurt smiled, "It's French for begining."_

_"That's beautiful," Blaine said in awe._

He snapped out of the stream of memorys.

"I miss you baby," he whispered to the room of nothing.

The dimonds still glistened profoundly, but they no longer held his intrest.

Blaine felt a single tear, slide down his cheek.

"Where are you?" He asked the lit up room.

He expected no answer, but it felt good to say out loud.

A few more tears slipped from his eyes.

He was trying to hold it together, for them, for Kurt and Aadi, he needed to find a way out, he needed to get to them. They needed him... didn't they?... How long had he been trapped in this seemingly glass room?... Had they moved on?... Were they still at home?... What would they be doing?... Did they even miss him?

These thoughs swam around in Blaine's head, creating images of his family's life without him.

It was to much, he sunk to the floor.

He began to weep, then sob, eventually he was curled up on himself, extinguishing all the water from his shaking body.

He felt decimated. Split in two. He needed to get back to his family. His baby. His husband.

He stood, taking a shaky breath.

He looked around; there had to be an escape route, there _had to_.

He dried his tears with the back of his hand.

He looked up, he squinted, he saw...something. He sheilded his eyes, squinting harder.

It was-it seemed to be-no it couldn't be-it was a way out but- Blaine sighed. There was a hole at the top of the chamber just big enough to squeeze through.

Blaine exhaled deeply, "how the hell am I gonna get up there?"


End file.
